an orange upon my table
by thegirlwiththedreams
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been hit the hardest by the shocking reveal of A.D. Spencer struggles with guilt over what's happened to Toby, which he interprets as her wanting nothing to do with him. Friends once more, it seems to be the end. Or, is this all the start? (T for now, may upgrade to M for sensitive content.) PLEASE WATCH MY SPOBY VIDEO watch?v DH-HbNyQZO0
1. Chapter 1

**(Not sure if this will be one-shots or linear. Either way, I promise finale redemption! Please fav and review, it keeps me going!)**

 _It was over_.

That was the first thought in Spencer Hastings's head as she watched as an unrecognizable (and that was strange, because she thought she knew all the members of the Rosewood P.D. by now…) take her-no, she meant her look-alike twin away to police custody.

She tried to stumble towards her friends, all clumped together with their significant others. With the rush of her adrenaline, she had forgotten it had been nearly a day since she'd eaten. Spencer felt herself go woozy as she stumbled and nearly fell to the floor, which was hard concrete under the fake grass. Damn this place and its deceptions.

"Woah, Spence, I got you.'" She felt strong arms cinch around her middle. Spencer looked up and was face-to-face with Toby. He was tall, but she came near to him, especially in the chunky-heeled Oxfords she was wearing now. His eyes had always been bright blue, but they looked electric against the dark landscape of the artificial night Alex had created in her lair. "How are you doing? Do you need some water? I know the taps are running in the house, I installed them myself."

Her heartbeat quickened at his eyes on her and his diligence, but she also felt shame and sorrow welling up inside her. Innocent, kind Toby. She couldn't believe he was asking _her_ if she was ok. Sure, she'd been locked up in an underground bunker reminiscent of one she'd been trapped in for weeks as a high schooler. And to add a cherry on top, by yet _another_ crazy Drake relative (she really hoped this was the last one). But she thought of how she had almost come to be used to all of that, like it was part of her DNA to expect danger. But Toby-he'd been taken advantage of. She shivered as she thought of what Alex had told her, how she'd deceived Toby and slept with him not once, but _twice_. And when she asked him herself, "Are _you_ ok?", she was thinking also (and she knew he must be as well) of those many years before when his step-sister had also abused him too.

He nodded his head stiffly, and his voice was a little weak like he couldn't almost believe it himself. "Yeah, I'm...alright."

She pursed her lips without meaning before shaking her head up and down noncommittally. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go talk to my friends and tell them I'm okay. Thank you, Toby." Spencer felt an urge to squeeze his hand but thought better of it. She didn't know if her touch would trigger him. Spencer turned away from him but could not ignore his eyes on her back. For not the first time that day, she felt like sobbing. Everything they shared, that innocent energy she thought they were gaining back to maybe become "them" again...it was all ruined.

Things would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter of my story! This is from Toby's POV, and you see him wrestling with some of the same guilt that Spencer does. My poor babies, they're each blaming themselves for everything when the** ** _other_** **is doing the exact same but they don't know it! But don't worry…in due time, they'll comfort one another. ;)**

 **Please fav, follow, and leave reviews. Especially the last, it keeps me focused on the next chapter! Oh and guys, I'm also gonna drop a link to my Spoby video on Youtube. Please give it a watch. (-:**

"Tanner, I don't get this. Can I go?" Toby was very frustrated at being stuck in the precinct when all he could think about was _her_. Spencer. She had seemed so…broken…? at the scene of Alex's arrest. (Speaking of, where _was_ Alex? He assumed she had been taken to some bigger city than small-town Rosewood, since they didn't have secure-enough facilities to house her for the severity of her crimes.)

His boss/current interrogator surveyed him acutely. "Toby, this is serious. We really do need your testimony. Alex Drake may have been guilty of a lot of black-and-white things, but are you aware that under the rape-by-deception law, she's also guilty of your assault?"

Toby squirmed in his seat. Rape…the word was so cold and _matter-of-fact_. It felt strange to hear it being said to him, something that he occurred. In the blur of everything that had happened, he hadn't really thought of it that way. Or maybe he didn't want to. He felt uncomfortable memories rising of his step-sister, Jenna, and what she had done to him. It had taken so long before simple touch hadn't made him jump like a wounded animal. It had taken until Spencer, to be honest.

"Umm…if it can put her away for more time, then absolutely, I'd want to press charges for it," Toby meant to speak resolutely, but truth was, it did shake him. He _did_ feel violated, sure as hell. It chilled his bones to think of how he'd given himself to that woman. He wasn't just talking physically. But on an emotional level too. He had thought-and how was he supposed to know otherwise-that he was with his high school love. He had been Spencer's first-and to him, she was the first that mattered, too.

He had whispered to the girl he _thought_ he knew words of adoration. Of pining longing. Of devotion. How he'd missed her so these long four years, and that although he had loved Yvonne, it just wasn't the same. Spencer was his soulmate. And he had always known that.

He had thought they were making miraculous process. He thought they were working towards them, to their journey back to one another. But instead Alex had snaked her way in, violated him and thus _them_ , and now there was an impassable distance. A distance he'd never felt before, not when they had broken up, or when she'd been with Caleb, or even when he'd proposed to Yvonne.

"Toby?" Tanner's baritone voice called him back to reality. "You do realize that when we bring her in for the trial, you'll have to describe everything in detail. Is that something you're comfortable with?'"

A warm flash came over him. He imagined being in the courtroom, with what would basically be the whole of Rosewood there listening to his testimony. And even now, when he was in Tanner's small office, he could feel what it would be like to have Spencer's eyes on him as he spoke on the stand. How that hot, hot shame would seep through his body as he spoke about his trysts with Alex. And that no matter how kind Spencer was after, he would still know deep down he'd betrayed her. By sleeping with her evil twin. God, this town was psycho.

But what if he didn't go on the stand? Maybe Alex would get less time, a possibility of parole. And with her cunning nature, he knew she'd be able to wiggle her way out of jail quite easily. It would be better to speak up, to get her sentenced for as long as possible, so she could be kept away from Spencer, and the rest of the girls. God knows they didn't deserve any more torture.

He knew his reasoning was right. Maybe Spencer would hate him when she heard the gory details of what had happened between him and Alex. But it was worth it if he could protect her. He felt a wave of deja vu as he thought of a similar decision he'd made years ago, when he'd joined the -A Team. (It felt like a lifetime away.) Toby had known very well that Spencer may have ended up hating or never speaking to him again. But it had been worth it, because he knew he was protecting her the best way he could. And now, in a different way, he had to do it again.

Toby spoke resolutely. "I'll do whatever it takes, whatever you need. But Alex Drake can never walk free again. On my life, I promise you that."


End file.
